Baseboard heaters typically comprise an elongated heating element such as a hot water tube, supported by brackets mounted on a wall of a structure. The heating element and associated heat exchange fins are enclosed with a metallic housing. A typical housing has a back panel attached to a wall of the building and has an integral top portion extending over the heating element. A front panel is mounted to brackets leaving a laterally extending opening between the top portion and the front panel for reception of a movably mounted damper. Suitable end caps, corner pieces, splice plates and the like are used to complete the baseboard heater assembly.
Over time the finish on the heater assembly housings frequently becomes mottled and unsightly particularly when the assemblies are located in bathrooms near showers or toilets subject to wetting by water, urine and the like or in kitchens and dining areas where table spills and spatter occur.